


Locked and Loaded

by BlackWolf105



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf105/pseuds/BlackWolf105
Summary: Just a series of short fics about out favorite team of dysfunctional humans.Starring:Harold, who wishes he hadn't adopted two ex-CIA agents and a Root.Shaw, who is done with everything and just wants to do her job.Root, who wants to prevent Shaw from doing... well, anything.John, whose only goal currently is to be mysterious.And Lionel, who just wants to drink his coffee in peace.Will be marked as complete, but new chapters will be added periodically.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really on a role lately. Who knew that avoiding school work would allow for so much time to write fanfiction?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading these short little snapshots as much as I enjoyed writing them!  
> Kudos are always welcome, and if you guys have any prompts you want written, feel free to drop them in the comments.  
> Title is from "Machine Gun" by Sara Bareilles.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we stick to the story, they can't prove anything."

“If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything.”

Shaw closed her eyes, counting to ten and hoping beyond hope that when she opened them again, she would be out of these handcuffs, and Root would be gone.

No such luck.

“Root, we were literally found _covered in blood_ eight feet from a dead body. I don’t think there’s _any_ story that could convince these guys we didn’t kill him.”

“That’s not true, I just gave you one.”

“Root, I seriously don’t think that the police are going to believe that we were going for a romantic stroll through the store fronted by the _Armenian mob_ in the middle of the _night_ when we just happened upon the brutally murdered body of the mobs lieutenants.”

“One, we don’t need them to _believe_ us, we just need to make sure that they can’t _prove_ anything. Remember, it’s innocent until _proven_ guilty. And two, I never said we were having a romantic _stroll_. I distinctly remember saying that we were having an illicit romantic encounter.”

Shaw decided to ignore the latter part of her partner’s point. “Root, you were _still_ _holding_ the gun.”

“And in the scenario I gave you, I picked up the gun when I tripped while trying to push you against the wall, which is also when I fell onto the body and dragged you with me. Hence the blood.”

Shaw stared open mouthed at the other woman’s look of complete confidence.

_Finch is gonna kill us both._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were meant to be watching him!"

“Ms. Shaw, do you mind telling me _why_ Detective Fusco is attempting to aid Mr. Reese with his number?”

“ _Why do you think I would know?_ ”

“Because, Ms. Shaw, you were meant to be watching him.”

“ _He’s a big boy, Finch, he’ll be fine._ ”

Harold closed his eyes, silently counting to ten, “Ms. Shaw, you were meant to be keeping on eye on the detective because he is, as you so eloquently put, as high as a kite.”

“ _Reese is with him. High or not, he’ll be fine._ ”

“Detective Fusco is currently wielding a banana as a gun.”

There was silence from the other end of the line.

“ _I’ll go get him._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try focusing more on my life, and less on yours."

“ _So, I was thinking…_ ”

Shaw internally groaned as the other woman’s voice trickled through the coms; she had been hoping that Root would allow Shaw to infiltrate the warehouse in silence, but clearly she was wrong.

“Root, I don’t really have time for this right now.” Her voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper as she crept through the stacks, senses stretched thin as she made her way through the darkened maze.

“ _There’s always time for us._ ”

“Root, I’m in the middle of a mission-”

“ _Like I said, you’ve got time. So anyway-_ ” Shaw briefly wondered how much noise banging her head against the crates would make; ultimately she decided the temporary unconsciousness wasn’t worth the risk. “ _-do you think?_ ”

Shaw froze momentarily, not having heard a word Root said. “Ummm…”

Root sighed dramatically over the line. “ _You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?_ ”

She opened her mouth to respond, brain whirring a mile a minute to try and find some plausible response to whatever it was that Root had been talking about.

Thankfully she was saved from having to actually say something by the bullet that imbedded itself into the wood inches from her head, causing her to jump backwards, throwing herself behind a second crate before the hail storm of bullets hit.

“ _Are those gunshots?_ ”

Shaw grit her teeth. “Yes, Root, those are gunshots. I told you, _I’m in the middle of something_.”

“ _We’re all in the middle of things_.”

“Yes, Root-” She paused, taking advantage of the lull in gunfire to take a few shots of her own, smiling as she heard the telltale thuds and screams that meant she hit her targets. “-but some of us have bullets being shot at our heads.”

Root scoffed. “ _Please, the brotherhood? Like they’re a threat to you. You could take them in your sleep. Now, I have a real problem. So can you try to focus more on my life, and less on yours?_ ”

“Root, if you don’t shut up and leave me alone, you’re not gonna have a life to talk about.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you do this, you will be dead to me."

“I swear to God, Reese, if you do this, you _will_ be dead to me.”

John froze, looking at his friends face; eyebrows drawn down into her usual scowl, Shaw was glaring with an intensity he had only ever seen her direct at perps. Or Root.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare, maintaining eye contact as he oh so slowly moved the hand holding his phone higher.

“Reese. I’m warning you. Don’t do this.” From the corner of his eye, John could see Lionel, frozen in place as his eyes darted between the two.

“Reese…”

If he were another man, perhaps the promise of a slow and painful death Shaw held in her voice would have stayed his hand. But John was ex-CIA; he could handle a little torture.

So he instead of heading her not-so-subtle warning, he took the picture of Shaw; Root asleep with her head on Shaw’s lap and one hand curled around her leg.

“REESE.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute."

Lionel yawned, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he dragged himself into the kitchen. With Lee at his mothers, the house was strangely quiet in the early morning.

Fumbling through the cupboards, Lionel fought back another yawn as he pulled out the coffee beans and his favorite mug.

Coffee in one hand and mug in the other, Lionel turned to head towards his coffee machine, only to drop both when he heard a voice behind him speak, and turning quickly around, found himself face-to-face with a figure in a gas mask.

“Don’t be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute.”

“JESUS!” Lionel jumped back, his back hitting the counter as his hands reached for a gun which wasn’t there.

The figure moved, pulled the gas mask off his head.

“Relax.”

Lionel stared at the figure who has revealed himself to be non-other then John Reese.

“What the-” Lionel blinked, his eyes dropping from the gas mask now sitting on his friend’s head to what appeared to be the grenade launcher he was holding in his left hand. “It’s seven in the morning! What the hell are you doing?”

John followed the cops gaze to the grenade launcher. He shrugged. “Just work, but I could really use your help.”

“What the hell do you need me for when you have that?”

“Well, this-” Lionel jerked back as the other man raised the weapon, “-is to shoot people. But first, I need to get the people somewhere where I can shoot them.”

“You’re telling me, you broke into my house, at seven o’clock in the morning with a _grenade launcher_ , just to tell me that you need me as _bait_?”

John shrugged again. “Root is doing something somewhere, and Shaw said no.”

“And you don’t think that’s exactly what I’m gonna say?”

“You’re easier to guilt.”

Lionel let out a breath, already mourning the coffee he was never going to have.

“Fine. What’s the plan?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll admit that sometimes I can be a little irrational, but I’m going to have to ask you to trust me when I say the weasel has to go in the oven.”

Harold let out a sigh as he approached the subway base, Bear trotting obediently at his side.

It had been a long day – it was almost finals week at the college, and although intellectually Harold knew that without the threat of Samaritan, he no longer _needed_ to maintain his cover as Professor Whistler, he couldn’t deny that having something to do other then simply work the numbers was rather refreshing. He supposed that was why Mr. Reese had also kept his job as Detective Riley – although both Ms. Shaw and Ms. Groves shed their own covers as quickly as they could.

As he limped closer to the iron gate, he could hear voices drifting down the old hallway from within the terminal, and he felt a small smile grace his features at the sound.

However, as he got closer and could begin to make out what the voices – who seemed to belong to all of his friends – were saying, the smile slipped from his face, a look of vague discomfort and confusion taking its place as his steps slowed, halting him just out of sight of the door.

He first caught Ms. Shaw’s vaguely annoyed tone.

“Root, you want me to do _what_?”

“Exactly what it sounds like, Sweetie.”

“Don’t you think this is a little-”, Mr. Reese was quickly cut off.

“I’ll admit that sometimes I can be a little irrational-”

“Insane is more like it.” Harold could picture the scathing look Ms. Groves would give their resident Detective.

“-but I need you to trust me when I say the weasel has to go in the oven.” Over the clamor of voices, Harold could hear what he thought was an odd squeaking sound.

“But _why_?” Shaw again.

“Also, in what oven? In case you haven’t noticed, Fruitloop, we don’t exactly have a ten star kitchen in here.”

“I could always light a fire.”

“Oh yeah, sure thing Wonder Boy, start a bonfire in an underground stone complex with no ventilation and a single exit. ‘Cause that sure as hell ain’t a safety code violation.”

The voices quickly swelled into an unintelligible cacophony.

Harold looked down at Bear.

Bear looked up Harold.

After a moments pause, he turned and walked quickly back the way he had come, Bear walking beside him, the latter only occasionally glancing back towards their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but this feels so on-brand...


End file.
